Two Sets of Wall's
by ElJoker2020
Summary: Mankind was forced to hide behind the safety of walls to avoid extinction from Titans, but instead of just the walls of Maria, Rose, and Sina, there was another set of walls far south of them? What if for some time tensions built between the two set's walls? Will humanity survive or will they be there own undoing?


When mankind was forced to hide behind the safety of walls to avoid extinction from Titans, but instead of just the walls of Maria, Rose, and Sina, there was another set of walls far south of them? What if for some time tensions built between the two set's walls? Will humanity survive or will they be there own undoing?

Kita and Meridiem, the two set's of walls human hide behind when Titans appeared. Both wall's have had a history of disputes, most being from before Titans appeared, and never have seen eye to eye on many things but somewhat help each other out with problems and how to deal with the Titan threat. For example, Walls Kita brought forth the 3D Maneuver Gear, while Walls Meridiem brought sharper blades and faster and better working guns.

Walls Kita, Containing Walls Maria, Rose, and Sina. Led by a King who lives in the inner district of Sina protected by his Military Police. Their military is broken into three divisions, The Survey Corps, Stationary Guard, and Military Police. The Survey Corps are 'The hope for mankind' venturing outside the walls in hopes of finding where Titans came from, usually for the brave or stupid, they wear a symbolic 'wings of freedom' symbol on their green capes with pride. Stationary Guard protect the walls and it's people, Most popular military branch. Military Police only available to the Top Ten of the trainee squad graduates, Live in Wall Sina and avoid ever seeing Titans. Their military uniform consists of short light brown jacket with the badge of their military branch on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots. Survey Corps members wear a heavy green hip length hooded cloak with their symbol on the back.

Walls Meridiem, Containing Walls Extremus, Medius, and Intimum. Led by a King who lives in the outer wall Extremus facing at the direction of Walls Kita. The Military is broken into four sections The Vanguard, Hunting Legion, Defender Corps, and Police. The Vanguard, Hardened soldiers who fight for their king, usually occupied by the best fighters of the military or loyal fighters, they wear a red cape with what they've labeled 'Eye of Oppression' on their back (See profile for pictures). Hunting Legion, Soldier's who venture outside the walls of Meridiem for month's at a time and who's main goal is to kill Titans, very popular to those seeking vengeance against the monster's. Defender Corps, Soldier's who stay inside the walls and defend it's citizens and people from Titans, occasionally kill Titans whom mass around the walls. Police, They are an unpopular position in the military as they are only given a gun and sword meant to fight against humans. Meridiem military uniform consists of dark color military style tunic (Black for grunt, Gray for Captains or above) with the badge of their military branch on both shoulders, on the front right and on the center of the back, Dark color shirt, Grey pants and shin high grey leather boots. Vanguard members wear a unique heavy red hip length hooded cloak with their symbol on the back

However both sides hold a mutual feel of hatred towards one another and soon it will boil over and humanity will be at war with each other again like the old ages. Only now they face extinction from each other and the Titans.

Year 845...

People watched as Survey Corps members

pass by after their defeat and a short scene about not gaining any knowledge on the Titans. Those who watched them pass now discussed about how taxes were wasted on failed expeditions and the like. But there was one conversation different from all the rest, Being discussed by three men wearing red capes similar to those of the survey corps.

"So this is the best Wall Kita could come up with for Soldier's?" Asked the oldest looking of the three

"Walls Kita sure does need improvement with training, They think cutting a rope would weed out the weaklings? They should take advice from Wall Meridiem training" Said the blonde male of the group

"Yeah, like the week outside the walls with only one set of gear, blades, and equipment. No rules, No mercy, and only the strong survive. That's how you weed out weaklings" Said the youngest of the group

"Weaklings all of them" Said the oldest of the two and just then was hit in the head by something, not enough to injure him but did hurt a bit, all three turned to see a young boy with short dark brown hair and teal-green eyes holding a stick in his hands.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Demand the man

"Don't you dare insult those men! They've given their lives for humanity!" the young boy yelled back

"They were weak! That survey corps is full of Titan food! They're not worth becoming Soldier's! Walls Meridiem have the Hunting Legion who go out for months and have come back with minimal loses. One Hunting Legion member has killed more Titans than any of those Survey Corps members put together!" yelled the blonde at the young boy

"Unlike the soldiers of the Hunting Legion the Survey Corps actually try to find out where they came from not just kill them!"

"You know kid someone needs to teach you manners" Said the third one as he revealed that he was equipped with 3D Maneuver Gear, then drew out a blade

"You know I'm right! That's why you need to try to scare me!"

"I'm going to make you wish you were never breed!" He yelled as he walked towards the boy as his comrades drew a pair of blades from their gear as well. People became worried as they saw Soldier's of Walls Meridiem draw their weapons causing some to run off or try to find some help.

"End of the line kid" Said the man as he raised his sword and brought it down towards the young boy. As it was about to hit him another blade came and stopped it from reaching him.

The Meridiem soldier looked to see a Stationary Guard member holding a blade so that the boy would not be injured, The man had yellow hair and a thin mustache, he was tall in stature but it didn't affect the soldier.

"Hannes!" Yelled the young boy calling out the Stationary Guard members name

"You do know that Wall Meridiem soldiers aren't allowed to draw their blades in a Walls Kita unless we're under attack by Titans" Hannes said

"I know the rules Guardsmen, Step aside or I will cut you down" the other soldier threatened

"No, Under the neutral code of both walls if you attack me I have full authority to kill you if necessary" Hannes said as a few more Stationary Guard member's came at the response to citizens

The oldest of the three walked behind the member at odds with Hannes "Come on Hermon, they'll be another chance for you two to kill each other" Advised the other one

"Does it look like I care? I'll kill him now if I'd like" Hermon said

"Hermon! That was an order from your superior" He yelled slightly

"... Fine Captain Ostin... I'll oblige" Said Hermon after a short silence, he put back his blade as did the other two "Ostin, Belino, let's get going" he called out to his companions as they walked away as did the other Stationary Guard member's back to their posts leaving the young boy, his adopted sister and Stationary Guard member alone.

"Getting into trouble again Eren?" Asked Hannes to the young boy

"They insulted our people and those who died" Eren defended

"Ignore them, they have big heads because they have a better military system" Hannes said "Go home Eren, your parents must be worried where you are" he advised ad he headed back to his post.

"Eren let's go" His adopted sister Mikasa said

"Yeah... Let's go home. Mikasa? Can you not mention this to our parents" Eren said. They walked to their home where Eren's parents Grisha and Carla Yeager where at.

"Welcome back" Carla Yeager greeted her children "You're late children" she added

"Yeah Well... It's a long story" Eren said "Uh? Is dad about to leave?"

"Yep. I'm off to town for a couple of examinations" Grisha Yeager answered his son.

"Today Eren nearly got killed by Wall Meridiem soldier" Mikasa said out of nowhere. At that moment Carla Yeager stopped what she was doing and took in her adopted daughters words before she turned to yell at her son

"Eren! What where you thinking!" Carla yelled at her son

"And he's planning on joining the Survey Corps" Mikasa added

"What else are you going to tell her?" Eren asked Mikasa

"Do you have any idea how many have died outside these walls! " Carla demanded from her son

"Ye- Yes I do!" Eren responded

"Eren" Dr. Yeager started "Why do you want to go outside"

"I want to know what's going on out there" Eren stated "I'd hate to live my entire life inside these wall's as an ignorant" he took a short breath "And... If no one here wants to pick up where they left off... All the people who laid down their lives so far did so in vain!" He finished as there was a short silence

"... I see... The ship will be here soon. I'll be on my way now" Grisha said as he prepared to leave

"Wait honey! You have to talk some sense into him" Carla begged her husband

"Carla, when someone has their mind set to something there's no such thing as talking them down... Eren, when I get back I'll show you what I have in the basement that I've kept a secret" Grisha said as he showed a key he had around his neck under his clothes and put it back. All of them went outside and gave a final Farwell as he left.

"Eren" Carla told her son

"what?" Eren answered

"I insist this not happen, Only a fool would consider joining the Survey Corps"

"A fool? As far as I'm concerned... Those who would buy their own safety at the cost of living cooped up like cattle, Are ten time sillier!" Eren yelled as he ran off.

As Eren ran he turned to see his friend Armin being bullied by the other kids, seeing his friend in danger Eren ran off towards him

"Stop that! What do you people think your doing!" Eren yelled out

"It's Eren! This time around, he's out for our blood, the little bastard!" Said on the the other kids

"Ah! He has Mikasa with him! We're screwed" yelled out another kid as they all ran away.

"Look at them, the mere sight of me and they run away" Eren said confidently

"Actually Eren, they ran when they saw Mikasa" Armin pointed out as he got up bruised.

The three kids soon found themselves near a made river that led further into the walls which ships use to travel.

"... And that's why they called me a heretic" Armin finished explaining to his friends.

"Damit, How come you get knocked down just for mentioning you'd like to get out?" Eren

"That's because for the 100 years we've been behind the walls it's been peaceful, Excluding the small incidents with Walls Meridiem" Armin explained "People are afraid that we'd mess up and let them in. The royal government has declared that any interests in the outside world be Taboo"

"The King is just chickening out then end of story"

"You're right, but is it the only reason?" Armin asked

"It's our lives we risk, That's our business" Eren said

"I don't think so, Not happening" Mikasa said

"Which reminds me what possessed you to tell on me to our parents?" Eren asked slightly angered

"I never said I'd cooperate" She answered

"So... How'd it go?" Asked the blond boy of the group

"Well... It wasn't exactly cheers and applause"

"I can imagine that"

"What? Are you gonna join the chorus and tell me not to join the Survey Corps?"

"Well... It's dangerous.. But I do see where you're coming from. But I'm also curious about the people who do believe that staying within the walls will actually protect us forever. The wall may not have been broken in 100 years, but there's no guarantee that it won't happen today, and still..."

Armin had no time to finish his thoughts as a loud booming sound echoed passed them as did the ground tremble.

"What the? was that an earthquake or something? Let's go have a look" Eren said as people headed to see what the commotion was about. Armin headed in front of Eren and Mikasa then stopped to look towards the wall with a shocked look

"Armin! What on God's green earth is?" Eren was asking but noticed Armin not paying attention "Hello! Can you see something? What is it?" Eren asked as he to turned and saw the same thing Armin saw. On top of the wall, was a huge hand gripping the top

"I- It can't be, The walls over 50 meters tall" Armin said in shock. Then something else came into view

"It's one of them... A Titan!" Eren stated as a huge head made up of muscle and bone came into view. The next thing that would happen would shock everyone and remind them why they live within the wall's, The Gigantic Titan kicked the gate open launching debris from the gate into the air and crashing onto nearby homes and unlucky people. When the dust settled, stood a huge hole in the gate and destroyed home's. As fast as the huge Titan appeared it disappeared leaving only a destroyed wall as evidence it was here.

"Titans! Titans are entering the city!" Yelled someone as everyone began running towards the other end of the town towards safety.

"Our house is over there, Mom" Eren said at the shock that debris could've hit their house and began running against the crowd and towards their home with Mikasa following him.

"When I turn this corner our old house will be there as always, Damit!" He said as indeed some debris from the wall had landed on their home.

"Mom!" Eren yelled at the sight of his mother trapped underneath what was their home

"Eren! Take Mikasa and run!" Carla told her son but he ignored her

"Mikasa! Pull!" Eren yelled to his adopted sister as they tried prying the debris but failed miserably.

"The Titans... There in town aren't they... Eren! Please take Mikasa and run away!" She yelled

"I wanna run away too! Alright! But not without you! Your coming with us!"

"My legs have been crushed beneath the ruble. Even if I were to get out of here I wouldn't be able to run don't you understand?"

"I'll carry you on my shoulders then!"

"Why won't you listen to me! Could you at least obey my last wish!" she tried hard not to star crying. Then they began hearing loud footsteps drawing closer, looking over Eren and Mikasa could see a large Titan with a big smile coming closer by the second towards them.

"Get out of here the both of you!" Carla cried out. Eren looked around for anyone or any sign for help, as he looked to his far right he saw the group of men from earlier belonging to Walls Meridiem the one's wearing the red capes and wanting to kill him

"Hey you three! Please help me!" Eren called out to them. They stopped to turn their head's towards see the scene but then walked on if it hadn't happened.

"Hey! Come back! There's a Titan coming!" He again yelled out but it was now obvious that they had no intention of helping them.

As thing's were looking down another hope of light came in the form of a Stationary Guard member called Hannes coming to their rescue.

"Hannes grabbed the children and go" Carla pleaded with the soldier

"That's an option I'm not going to take Carla" Hannes said drawing a set of blades and charging at the Titan "I'm going to kill that Titan and save the three of you!" He declared. But as he neared the Titan he stopped in his tracks in fear of the Titan, Hannes put away his swords and ran back to the family he had sworn to protect just a moment ago. He picked up Eren and Mikasa, one arm hold one of them while the other held the other, and ran towards the inner wall to safety.

"Hannes what are you doing! Our mother is still trapped!" Eren yelled as well as struggled.

"Eren! Mikasa! You must stay alive!" Carla yelled as the her children drew farther.

"No don't do this! Nooo!" Eren yelled as the Titan picked up his mother with intentions of devouring her. Eren watched helplessly as his mother was devoured by the Titan, like If she was just another snack.

After Hannes had run some distance away from the Scene, Eren began hitting his head in anger.

"A little while longer and we could've saved our mom!" Eren yelled as Hannes dropped the two after the repeated hits by Eren.

"You couldn't save your mom because you weren't strong enough to do so" Hannes started out with as he drew to eye level with Eren but had his face down "I couldn't face the Titan" he said turning his head up to Eren with tears slightly pouring out "Because I lacked the courage to fight"

As Eren gave up on hitting Hannes, Hannes grabbed both children by the hands and walked with them towards the inner wall.

"Forgive me" Hannes said "Forgive me". As they walked away a Red flare was shot up in the air from a far location, they paid no attention to it.

***Earlier, South of Shiganshina District outside the walls***

Hidden high in the trees were many Teams belonging to Meridiem's infamous Vanguard branch. They were waiting for the signal to carry out the first strike against Walls Kita, they were surrounded by the Hunting Legion who were in charge of dealing with the Titan threat while the Vanguard carried out the Mission.

Also with them were many children and teens who were adopted by the Military and put in a 'program' of sorts to train them into becoming soldiers loyal to the King. They where there to help with using a prototype small portable cannon. A young Deco De Leon was among the orphans.

At a high group of branches with a view of the gate, The Captain of the Squad 97 Ernan Gray was giving a last moment demonstration on how to place, reload, and fire the prototype weapon.

"Pay attention because this is the last time I will repeat this" the Captain said slightly annoyed at the young soldiers under his protection "Look and examine the prototype Portable Cannon Mark Three. Take note of its design and function"

The Prototype was separated into two different parts, The Barrel and the Tripod. A Tripod is a three legged frame, Used to support the cannon from the weight and maintain stability. The Barrel is a long but thin metal cylinder with one end open curved outwards and the other end has a small hole in which the ammo is fired (Or activated) from. What is fired from the Cannon is a thin cylinder made of wood, with a cone shape point filled with gunpowder, from the cylinder wood is a small piece of string that is pulled to fire off the cannon.

"Okay Step 1, Set up the Tripod in a secure area" Ernan explained slowly as everyone set up their Tripod on their branch "Next connect the Cannon to the Tripod, As you may have realized in the bottom of your Cannon has a connection, Use it" he did as the young did as told "Now that your cannon us ready load the ammunition, take the Ammo and insert it Into the Cannon, Cone end outwards in the open entrance" Everyone loaded the ammo carefully so not to activate it "Good, Now make sure the string is visible and grabable from the small hole in the opposite side of the Cannon, If it is then all you need is to aim and pull the string to fire the Cannon, Everyone got it?" He asked as everyone nodded "Good now just wait for the orders to move in, do your king proud men" He finished as everyone unloaded their Portable Cannon.

"Hey Deco, you feeling okay?" Asked another young Orphan named Luca. Luca, like Deco, was adopted by the Military to be shaped into soldiers. Luca had dirty blond hair that, like all male orphans had to do, was nearly shaven, Light brown eyes, and had light skin. He wore the same uniform given to all Orphans, which was a smaller version of the Meridiem uniform. That and like everyone here had on 3D Maneuver Gear, Which they had only a day to train with.

"Yeah I'm okay Luca, thanks for asking" Deco said glad that he still had a friend here

"Yeah well... You and your Girlfriend Nina are the only people I recognize here"

"She's not my girlfriend" Deco blushed at what his friend suggested

"Who's not your girlfriend?" Asked Nina as she jumped into the branch the two where on. Nina was considered to be the most prettiest 11 year old girl at the Orphanage, Mostly by Deco and Luca, She had short dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, Used to have long hair reaching her back, Light brown eyes and like Luca light color skin.

"No one's my girlfriend! I swear!" Deco shuddered out fast

"Deco, Confess your love my old friend" Luca taunted.

"Shut up" Deco begged him

"Come on what else do you want, She's pretty, Younger than you, and likes you too" Luca stated as Nina blushed as well.

"You do?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, A little" she answered. The scene was quickly interrupted by the Commander Klaud Fastin. He was a very tall man with a big brown beard to match his thin eyebrows, Like many had brown eyes but had tarnish light skin which was surprising to see.

"What are we discussing orphans?" He asked in his deep voice

"Nothing sir, just a little chat among friends" Luca quickly answered

"Hmm, Interesting" The commander started with "Kid, What will you do have yo choose between friends and your King and Empire?"

"Well... Sir... I don't.." Luca was saying but was interrupted by a sound of something exploding as well as a flash of light.

"What the!?" The commander Called out in surprise "Who fired and unauthorized cannon?" He demanded looking around at the Orphans who all carried their Tripod and Cannon on their backs secure.

"Sir! Look over towards the wall! What the hell Is that thing!" Captain Ernan yelled in shock as everyone looked to see a terrifying sight.

Over by the wall stood a Titan whom was even taller than the wall's themselves.

"What the hell It's that thing!" Yelled out a nearby Vanguard member

"Hunting Legion! Take down the threat!" The commander yelled as the nearby Hunting Legion members reluctantly got on their horses that were far below and went forward towards the Colossal Titan.

"Sir! Should we abort the mission?" Asked another Captain

"No, we take the Titan down and proceed onwards to victory" The Commander declared.

Everyone high up watched as the Colossal Titan begin lifting it's foot back and then kick in the gate leading into Shiganshina. The soldiers and Orphans observed as, as fast that the Titan appeared it disappeared without a trace with the only evidence being a huge hole breaching the wall.

"Sir! It vanished!" Yelled a Vanguard member

"I know that, Wait a while longer for the signal" The commander ordered

"Titans... Are breaching the town... Their going to eat those people" Observed an Orphan.

After some time had passes, and The Hunting Legion had returned for orders, A Red flare was shot up in the air from somewhere in Shiganshina.

"That's the signal, Fire off the confirmation flare!" Klaud ordered as a red flare was fired high above by a soldier "Everyone! Get on your horse and towards the top of the wall! Anyone gets grabbed you leave them!" He ordered as everyone, including the Orphans, jumped onto their waiting horse's and towards the town.

As Deco raced his horse towards the wall, his mind was on the safety of his friends and hopping he'd see them above on the walls with him. As Deco neared the wall, A Vanguard member was snatched from his horse by a large Titan and was then consumed by said Titan in two bites, the sight of it made him sick.

When everyone neared the wall, away from the breach, They began scaling upwards towards where they could get a view of the situation. Deco was one of the first to get up, his friends followed suit, Vanguard members drew their blades and began discussing the attack plans and how teams would be placed. Quickly it was decided that each Vanguard team would be in charge of four Orphans with the Cannons, lucky for the three friends they were put on the same team under Captain Ernan.

"Listen up! We will be heading forward first, We'll secure the Gate leading into Wall Maria and rain hell on all Wall Kita Soldier's" The Captain explained "Keep close close and avoid facing Titans, Leave them for the Hunting Legion" He said as he jumped down and began using his gear to travel around or above Titans below, The team of four other Vanguard members and four Orphans followed in suit behind him

'Stay alive stay alive' Deco chanted in his mind as he passed by mindless Titans. When they neared the gate they were shocked at the sight of it being broken.

"They lost that gate too?" That means they'll lose all of Wall Maria" Luca commented as the team hurried up the wall.

On top of the wall were two members of Wall Kita Stationary Guard,

"Wall Meridiem soldiers? Thank god were saved" One said in hopes as he approached them.

As he got close, Ernan pulled out a blade and struck it into the Stationary Guard member's torso

"What the hell! Traitors!" Yelled the other Stationary Guard soldier as he pulled out two blades and charged at Ernan, He was stopped by a blade penetrated his skull by a Vanguard member

"Set up Cannons and fire hell on them!" Ernan yelled as the group began setting up

'Set up... Connect... Load ammunition... Aim...' Deco thought as he set up and aimed the Prototype Cannon towards the 'Enemy'.

'Fire' he thought as he pulled the string and the round flew out of the Cannon, Like a flame arrow would, and hit and exploded a windmill. His companions were having better luck hitting their target's.

As Deco watched a boat full of Survivors of the slaughter get farther in the distance, his only thought was of the lives that were broken and changed for those on it.

(Leave a review and favor if you'd like. Till next time)


End file.
